A Phantom and the Nightwatcher
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain turtle leaves a certain city to become a certain vigilante in another certain city? Seems like he certainly wants to give hell to Danny Phantom.
1. A Broken Family

A Phantom and the Nightwatcher

Chapter 1: A Broken Family

It had been at least a month since Leonardo had returned to the sewers of New York City after reuniting the turtles. Not long after the defeat of their new nemesis, Raphael hasn't been seen since the event and the other turtles have been quite worried about Raph missing in action.

"Where could Raphael be?" asked Michelangelo to Master Splinter.

"I do not know my son" replied Master Splinter, "Donatello, have you hacked into Raphael's e-mail address yes?"

"I'm almost through with hacking through it sensei" replied Donatello as he was on his computer.

"I think despite Raphael giving up being Nightwatcher, the Nightwatcher suit was missing" said Leonardo, "he must have taken some sort of anonymous offer of some sort."

"Well, don't worry" said Donatello, "I managed to hack into his e-mail address. Seems like someone was watching his activities as being this Nightwatcher character in New York City, he has various website links to this billionaire known as Vlad Masters."

"Do you think Raph might have left New York to work for him?" asked Leonardo.

"I'm not sure" replied Master Splinter, "Donatello, what other articles Raphael has stored?"

"Well, there seems to be a lot of Internet links on Amity Park and some fugitive known as Inviso Bill" said Donatello.

"Then that's where we'll find him" said Leonardo.

"Yes my sons" said Master Splinter, "I'll accompany you on your trip to Amity Park. I think it's possible for us to get there through the sewer system."

"Oh, we could get April to send some items this Vlad Masters plans to buy and hitch a ride to Amity Park" said Donatello.

"Excellent" said Master Splinter, "inform April immediately on the whereabouts of where Raphael just might be in Amity Park."

"Say April" said Leonardo as he picked up the phone.

"Yea, what is it guys?" asked April on the other line.

"We were wondering if you have any room for your shipping company to take us to Amity Park" said Leonardo, "you see, we believe Raphael is disguised as Nightwatcher to catch this Inviso Bill fugitive."

"Well, I do have my schedule that says to make a stop in Amity Park" said April, "I'll get you there ASAP."

A few hours later at nightfall in Amity Park, a strange figure was overseeing the landscape of the city. It was none other than Nightwatcher who really wanted to ensure the capture of Inviso Bill.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked a voice on the communicator Raphael was carrying.

"Yea, yea" replied Raphael, "I have done this sort of thing before. I know what I am doing."

"Well, it seems to me that Inviso Bill is chasing one of my other clients down and she is coming your way" said the voice on the communicator, "go about and help her in capturing this Inviso Bill."

As Raphael looked down at the city, he notice Valerie on her hovercraft attempting to fire at Danny Phantom.

"You ghosts are nothing but trouble!" shouted Valerie as she fired her weapon at Danny.

"That seems to be my queue to step in" said Raphael.

As Valerie came right under Raphael, he leaped right down onto her hovercraft.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Valerie to Raphael who was standing on her hovercraft taking out some sort of a chain-like weapon he once used in New York City.

"I was sent to help you deal with this Inviso Bill character" replied Raphael as he turned around to her.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't hit my back then" said Valerie as she concentrated on steering the hovercraft.

"Oh great, now I got to deal with another weirdo Vlad sent" sighed Danny as he notice Raphael in his Nightwatcher suit wielding the chain-like weapons.

Raphael then threw the chain-like weapons at Danny to which he managed to dodge the attacks and fire his ghost beam at the chains destroying them.

"Alright, now that makes me mad" said Raphael.

"Okay, if you are so tough" said Danny, "why don't you come and attack me yourself?"

"Fine by me" said Raphael as he leaped up toward Danny and gave him a good punch.

"Oh great, now I got to play catch and pick up" sighed Valerie as she directed her hovercraft to where Raphael was trying to fight with Danny.

As Valerie directed her hovercraft to where Raphael was fighting Danny Phantom, Raphael was having quite some trouble fighting Danny in mid-air. Despite he being a ninja, and by giving Danny several good punches, the ghost boy was still giving him quite some trouble. Danny finally had enough with the Nightwatcher as he fired his ghost beam attempting to make a dent in Raphael's armor which then sent Raphael falling right down to the ground, that is until Valerie came just in time and Raphael grabbed part of her hovercraft by using one of his sais to cling onto the hovercraft.

"Hey, watch what you are doing with that weapon" said Valerie.

"Where did that Inviso Bill go?" asked Raphael as he managed to get up onto the hovercraft as he began to look around.

"Seems like that ghost boy is gone" replied Valerie as she was checking her scanners.

"Well, I'll be back to face him again" vowed Raphael.

After a few minutes after the fight, Valerie landed her hovercraft on the roof where Vlad Masters was waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Gray" said Vlad, "I see you have met my new client here."

"Well, I would have been able to take control of the situation if he hadn't shown up" said Valerie.

"I could have taken on this Inviso Bill by myself" added Raphael.

"Please, please" said Vlad, "there will be no conflicts between my clients. You two will all get a chance to take down Inviso Bill."

"So what do I do about my weapons that were lost?" asked Raphael.

"Oh those old things?" replied Vlad as he brought into a table and revealed new special chains, "these chains are enhanced with anti-ghost technology quite similar to Valerie's. Do you think you need your suit to be upgraded?"

"Uh, no, no" replied Raphael as he didn't want his identity to be revealed, "my suit is just fine. I like it the way it is."

"Well, have it your way" said Vlad then he took out a map of Amity Park with white and black pins on the map, "now here are the details of where Inviso Bill might hang out. Since you Nightwatcher are new here, I think you should work alongside Valerie before you decide to go back and be a loner."

"Fine, I'll take the punishment for now" sighed Raphael.

As Raphael and Valerie overlooked what parts of Amity Park Danny Phantom might hang out, Vlad Masters went back into his private chambers.

"I can't believe these two haven't a clue of what I am planning" said Vlad as he changed himself into Vlad Plasmius, "that foolish outsider Nightwatcher has no clue what I have in store for him."

The scene then ends with Vlad making an evil laugh.


	2. The Second Attempt

Chapter 2: The Second Attempt

It was nightfall once more and Danny Phantom was on patrol with his communicator at hand and Sam and Tucker somewhere on the ground.

"No sign of Valerie or this new guy I faced last night" said Danny as he began to look around.

"Well, I'll keep a eye on that new guy you faced at the Nasty Burger" said Tucker on the other line.

"Tucker, you're suppose to be helping Danny watch his back for this mysterious character who attacked him last night" said Sam on the other line who was not far from Danny.

"Well, why can't I just simply relax?" asked Tucker.

Before Danny could respond, a laser from nowhere knocked his communicator from his hand which fell onto the ground.

"Alright ghost boy" said Valerie as she appeared right in front of him on her hovercraft with the Nightwatcher at her side, "it's time to end this."

"You are my ticket to retirement" said Raphael who pointed at Danny.

Raphael then used the new jetpack which was given to him by Vlad Masters as he flew right toward Danny giving him a good punch sending him crashing right down to the ground.

"This is too easy" said Raphael as he cracked his knuckles.

"You want to take a guess before you make that claim?" asked Valerie as she notice Danny recovered from the Nightwatcher's attack who was coming right toward him.

"That won't be a problem" said Raphael as he took out some anti-ghost chains Vlad had given him and used it on Danny which tied around Danny's waist, "just what are you going to do now Inviso Bill?"

"I don't know, just maybe this" replied Danny as he began to sped off with the chains still attached to him which eventually pulled Raphael off balance.

Raphael quickly grabbed the chains, but it immediately pulled him toward Danny, and he began to be dragged throughout the streets and hitting various lampposts.

"That's enough out of you" said Raphael as he finally firmed his grip on the situation by using his jetpack and attempted to pull Danny toward him.

"I don't think so" said Danny as he used his ghost beam to free himself from the anti-ghost chain which then sent Raphael crashing right toward Valerie.

"He's getting away!" cried Valerie.

"Yea, no kidding" said Raphael as he used his jetpack to sped off to give chase to Danny.

Raphael immediately caught up with Danny to which Raphael took out his sais and began to attempt to fight Danny. But every time Raphael attempted to make a direct hit on Danny, he would always turn invisible. Danny then notice Raphael's jetpack and fired a ghost beam right at it which the jetpack began to malfunction.

"This isn't good" said Raphael as he looked behind himself and notice the jetpack was malfunctioning.

"You got that right" said Danny as he waved goodbye to Raphael.

Raphael then spun out of control all over the city and finally landing right into some garbage dumpster near the Nasty Burger. As he finally recovered from the attack, he notice Danny landed near the Nasty Burger with Tucker and Sam who just came into the scene.

"Why that little" said Raphael as he peaked out from the dumpster, "I knew he must have had some outside help."

Before Raphael could make his move against Danny, he notice Danny changed back into his human form. He couldn't tell what was the reason why, but then some sort of heavy RV vehicle hits the dumpster he was in, sending him screaming down the street.

"Looks like I have to save the so-called great Nightwatcher" said Valerie as she heard familiar screams and notice a dumpster rolling down the street.

As Valerie went to rescue Raphael, the scene switches back to the Nasty Burger to which Jack and Maddie Fenton got out of the RV armed with their usual anti-ghost weapons.

"Where is he, where is he!" cried Jack as he was searching about.

"You mean the ghost?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm not just talking about that ghost boy" said Jack, "but that other ghost hunter. If there be anyone who is going to hunt down that ghost boy, it's going to be me, Jack Fenton."

"Did you get a good look at that other ghost hunter?" asked Maddie to Danny and his two friends.

"Well, I did get a photo on him with my PDA" said Tucker as he showed them the photo of the Nightwatcher heading down into a garbage dumpster.

"Wow, and people called me a bad ghost hunter" said Jack as he looked at the image, "I should go and put this image on the Internet. Now the ghost hunting world will no longer laugh at me."

"Jack, we should really concentrate on who is behind this suit and armor" said Maddie.

As Jack and Maddie Fenton left the scene, the scene switches back to where Valerie was helping Raphael who was still in his Nightwatcher suit getting the garbage off of him and was in Vlad's hideout in Amity Park.

"I didn't know this Inviso Bill had some outside help" said Raphael who was dusting the garbage off of himself as Vlad Masters came into the scene, "you didn't even tell me that."

"Oops, well, there's a lot of things I don't have the gall to tell you" said Vlad, "such things like that should be kept a secret if one were to apprehend the ghost boy."

Then Vlad's cell phone began to ring, "excuse me for a moment." As Vlad left the scene and went into another room, "yes, just what is it?"

"We have the package you have ordered from New York City" replied the voice of April O'Neil.

"Ah yes, Miss O'Neil, I almost forgot about it" said Vlad, "I'll come to the door immediately once I finish my business."

As Vlad went back into the other room to finish his business, the scene then switches to the front of Vlad's Amity Park house to where April gave the signal to Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Master Splinter to get out of the large cardboard package.

"This is pretty stuffy to be in it" said Michelangelo as he came out of the large cardboard package.

"Thank you for all your help" said Master Splinter, "hurry, we have to get into the sewers of Amity Park and find Raphael."

"Don't worry" said Donatello as he grabbed a sewer cover, "once we're in the sewer, we can probably find out where Raphael has been. Maybe he has made a temporary safe haven for himself there."

"I hope so" said Leonardo, "but I have the feeling he could be right under our noise."

As the three turtles and Master Splinter left the scene, April immediately covered up the large cardboard package and nailed it together just right before Vlad Masters came into the scene.

"Ah, Miss O'Neil, so glad you have delivered what I have always wanted" said Vlad.

"Well, glad you have received what you have wanted" said April, "guess I better get going."

"On the other hand Miss O'Neil, please stay for awhile" said Vlad, "come and take a tour of my temporary villa here in Amity Park."

"I have to be on my way" said April.

"Fine, suit yourself" said Vlad as he took in the cardboard package inside.


	3. Confrontation of the Turtle Kind

Chapter 3: Confrontation of the Turtle Kind

It was once more nightfall on Amity Park as the three turtles-Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo along with Master Splinter were quite disappointed they could not find any traces of Raphael in Amity Park's sewers.

"This is very disappointing" said Master Splinter as he was walking with his walking stick with his three sons.

"I know what you mean" said Leonardo, "we have been searching these sewers for at least the entire day. Raph was sure to have used the sewers as a temporary base."

"But all we found here were rats" said Michelangelo, "uh, besides you Master Splinter."

"Where could have Raphael have gone" said Donatello.

"I can understand your frustrations on finding Raphael's whereabouts" said Master Splinter the scene then switches to Raphael as Nightwatcher along with Valerie overseeing the city watching for Danny Phantom, "but you may find them in the least places you would expect."

"Alright" said Raphael to Valerie as he used his binoculars and notice Danny Phantom flying after Skulcker who was being used as a diversion ploy, "there's our target."

Raphael leaped on the hovercraft with Valerie and took off right after Danny. As Danny got closer to Skulcker, Skulcker was doing his best to fire his various rockets at Danny. But Danny managed to dodge the rockets every time, or destroy each of them with his ghost beam.

"Danny, behind you!" cried Sam's voice on his communicator as both she and Tucker saw Valerie and the Nightwatcher flying right behind him.

Danny fired a large ghost beam at both Valerie and Raphael, but Raphael used some sort of anti-ecto shield Vlad had supplied him with, which only deflected the ghost beam at Danny who then dodged which the ghost beam only hit Skulcker which sent him crashing right down into some garbage.

"Say, whose side are you on?!" cried Skulcker who dusted off the garbage.

"Sorry" replied Raphael as he used his jetpack and raced toward Danny with his sais aimed right at him.

Raphael then attempted to give Danny a good fight with using his weapons at Danny, but it was no use as Danny had managed to turn invisible and dodge his sais. He then boosted up his jetpack and grabbed Danny which made them both plummet down to the ground. Raphael then pinned Danny right on the ground.

"Alright ghost boy" said Raphael, "you're my ticket to being a millionaire."

"He's got the ghost boy" said Valerie to Vlad on the other line.

"Excellent" said Vlad, "someone will come along the way to help you."

"Enough of this talk" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons and came toward Raphael who was still pinning down Danny, "time to claim the ghost boy we have been searching for."

"I don't think that will be such a good idea" said a familiar voice to Raphael as Skulcker turned around and notice three turtles.

"Well, well" said Skulcker as he turned to Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello, "what do we have here, more welts to take on?"

"I said it won't be a good idea to do that" said Leonardo as he reasserted his authority.

"Just what are you welts going to do" said Skulcker as he readied his rockets at the three turtles, "come and attack me?"

"Maybe" replied Donatello as he took out his bow along with Leonardo taking out his swords and Michelangelo taking out his nun-chucks.

Skulcker fired his rockets at the three turtles who then dodged the attacks. As Skulcker continued to fight the three turtles, Valerie came into the scene and used a bazooka-like weapon which produced a net which captured Danny.

"Alright, we got what we came for" said Valerie.

"Just wait one second" said Skulcker as he produced some sort of smoke grenade and used it on the three turtles, "let's get the heck out of here then."

As Valerie, Skulcker and Raphael left the scene with Danny being captured, the three turtles attempted to reassess what went on. Before they knew it, a shadowy figure was right behind them and Leonardo knew it wasn't Master Splinter.

"I say" said an unfamiliar voice, "I have never seen your type around these parts."

"Alright" said Leonardo, "why don't you show yourself."

"Gladly" said Vlad as he appeared as Vlad Plasmius right in front of the three turtles, "I usually put the other ghosts in line in these parts, but I never have taken on you strange turtles before."

"Just who heck are you?" asked Michelangelo.

"A good question, I'm Vlad Plasmius" replied Vlad then he split himself into four clones, "and I see you turtles are intruding on my operations against my arch-nemesis Danny Phantom. I am afraid I am going to have to put you three out for good."

"Well bring it on then" said Leonardo.

The Vlad clones came right toward the three turtles and began to fire their ghost beams at the three turtles. Leonardo slashed one of the Vlad clones who then disappeared into thin air. As Leonardo attempted to do the same to another Vlad clone, his two brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo were having some trouble with the two remaining Vlad clones. One of the Vlad clones gave Michelangelo a good punch sending him flying into the garbage. Donatello attempted to use his bow against the other Vlad clone who turned invisible and instead grabbed his bow and began to swing Donatello around, and around and threw him right into the garbage where Michelangelo was.

"Now it's just you and me" said Vlad as he and his clones approached Leonardo cornering him.

Before Vlad or his clones could strike at Leonardo, Master Splinter leaped right into the scene and kicked one of the Vlad clones across the street hitting right against the wall.

"I don't know who the heck you are" said Vlad to Master Splinter, "but I am going to make you pay for that."

"The only thing you'll pay is for hurting my family" said Master Splinter.

Vlad and his clones all made an attack against Master Splinter. Splinter kicked each one of the Vlad clones as they were coming toward him knocking each one of them toward the opposite ends of the street. As Sam and Tucker were coming into the scene, they were shocked that a mutated rat was kicking Vlad's butt, but they could not find Danny anywhere.

"Wow, I should see martial arts in action more often" said Tucker.

Vlad had enough of fighting Master Splinter and reverted all of his clones back into his normal self and disappeared from the scene.

"Wow, that was amazing!" cried Tucker who came toward Master Splinter along with the three turtles who came into the scene.

"And just who might you two young people might be?" asked Master Splinter.

"Sam Manson and Tucker Folly" replied Sam, "I believe our friend Danny is missing."

"Say, could you please show us a picture of him?" asked Donatello.

Sam then gave a photo of Danny in both his ghost and human modes to Donatllo.

"Say guys, isn't that the photo of Inviso Bill Raphael was going to get a reward for?" asked Michelangelo.

"I believe you're right" replied Leonardo then he turns to Sam and Tucker, "do you know who would want to hunt your friend?"

"I believe we have one educated guess" replied Sam.


	4. Changing Course

Chapter 4: Changing Course

After that fight with Danny Phantom, Raphael wanted to receive his reward for going after Inviso Bill as he arrived at Vlad's secret hideout in Amity Park.

"Ah, Nightwatcher" said Vlad who was still a bit out of breath from fighting Master Splinter, "come in. I was just about to give you what you came for."

"Sounds good to me" said Raphael as he entered the building where Valerie was waiting for him.

As Raphael left the scene to follow Vlad, the three remaining turtles-Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo arrived on the scene.

"This seems to be the place where Sam and Tucker told us where their friend was located" said Leonardo, "and if he's there, Raph will sure to turn up."

"Come on, we shouldn't trip any alarms around here" said Donatello as Michelangelo and Leonardo were leaping right onto the roof of the building with Donatello following close behind.

But what the three turtles didn't know was there was certainly sensors right on the roof of the building which then alerted Vlad who was checking his security cameras before he was going to give Raphael the reward he came for.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Vlad to Raphael who was quite eager to get what he came for, "I have some business to take care of."

"Fine by me" said Raphael as Vlad left the scene.

While Vlad left the scene, he wanted to search the place for himself.

"You're heading out?" asked Valerie to Raphael.

"I'm just going to do some searching of this place" replied Raphael, "just want to make sure I don't get double-crossed you see."

"Suit yourself" said Valerie, "more money for me when Vlad returns."

As Raphael began to search Vlad's place, he notice something was quite not right about it. He noticed there was highly advance weaponry, enough to probably take out an entire army, and all he wanted to do was to capture this Inviso Bill. Raphael certainly wanted to meet Inviso Bill face to face, while he continued his search for Inviso Bill throughout the complex; his three brothers were coming over to a window looking down on where Valerie was.

"That seems like the place where Raph would probably get the reward he came for to capture Danny Phantom" said Donatello to his two brothers.

"But where is Raph?" asked Leonardo.

"So that so-called bounty hunter I hired was actually one of you?" replied a familiar voice they had heard.

As the three turtles turned around, they notice it was Vlad Plasmius.

"My, my I should have notice I had a double-agent working against me if I knew this Nightwatcher was one of your kind" said Vlad.

"You don't want to mess with us turtles" said Leonardo who pointed one of his swords directly at Vlad.

"That's what you think" said Vlad as he split himself up into three and fired a ghost beam at the three turtles knocking all three right through the glass, shattering it to which Valerie quickly dodged the shards of glass falling on the floor and the turtles falling right onto the ground.

"Too easy" said Vlad as he reverted his clones back to the original and began to float down to the unconscious turtles then he changed himself back right before Valerie could tell what was going on, "now that I have the ghost boy chained up, I as an added bonus can find out just how you three tick."

"I don't think that would be necessary" said a familiar voice to Vlad as he turned around, he notice it was Master Splinter to which Valerie freaked out at what she saw to be a mutant rat and used his hovercraft and flew off in a panic, "that was unexpected."

"Alright rat" said Vlad as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "you want a piece of me, come and get me then."

"You two, find your friend" said Master Splinter to Sam and Tucker, "I'll handle him."

"Glad you thought of our safety" said Tucker as he and Sam left the scene to go find Danny.

"Do you really have a chance of beating me rat?" asked Vlad as he split himself up into three other clones of himself.

"I beat you once didn't I?" asked Master Splinter as he got into his fighting stance, "I can beat you again."

Vlad and his clones began to fire their ghost beams at Master Splinter who was able to dodge the ghost beams with quite ease. The mutant rat then leaped and gave one of the Vlad clones a good kick, and another harder kick sending the Vlad clone crashing right into the wall, making it disappear. The other two remaining Vlad clones and Vlad himself then concentrated on Master Splinter. While Master Splinter continued to fight Vlad and his two remaining clones, Raphael was getting closer to where Danny was being chained to a table. In that room, Skulcker was guarding Danny hoping to literally make him into a pelt.

"Any last requests ghost boy before I do you in myself?" asked Skulcker who was quite tired of waiting for Vlad to arrive and readied his weapons aiming right at Danny.

"I don't think that'll be a fair fight" replied a voice behind Skulcker.

"Wait, I thought you were on mine side?" asked Skulcker who notice the Nightwatcher standing right in front of the doorway.

"Not anymore" replied Raphael as he removed the Nightwatcher helmet and tossed it aside.

"It's you!" said Skulcker, "You are one of those turtles are you not?"

"Yea, so what about it" replied Raphael, "I bet I can kick your butt any day of the week, starting now."

Raphael took out his saises and aimed them right at Skulcker. He slashed some of Skulcker's advance weaponry from his suit destroying it completely, along with slicing some of Skulcker's ability to fire rockets at him. Skulcker stood back to recover from the battle and began to fire a laser at Raphael who managed to dodge the laser as it began to destroy the rest of the lab.

"Stand still you welt so that I can turn you into turtle soap" said Skulcker.

"I don't think so" said Raphael as he threw one of his saises toward the laser gun Skulcker was equipped with destroying it completely.

While that was going on, Sam and Tucker finally entered the scene and began to free Danny.

"It's about time you two showed up" said Danny.

"We better get the heck out of here" said Sam.

"But before that" said Danny as he notice Skulcker was very much into pieces thanks to Raphael who placed Skulcker whose suit was quite damaged on the floor, Sam then handed Danny the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulcker right into it.

"You kids better get the heck out of here" said Raphael, "I think my brothers are in danger."

"Yea, no kidding" said Sam as Raphael left the scene.

Meanwhile, Master Splinter was having quite some trouble with Vlad to which Splinter had managed to destroy the two other Vlad clones.

"So old rat' said Vlad as he dusted himself off, "I do applaud you for giving me quite a fight. Even a harder one than that Danny Phantom ever gave me."

"You do not want to hurt me or my three sons any further" said Master Splinter who was getting out of breathe.

"And why is that?" asked Vlad.

"Because I said so" replied Raphael as he burst into the scene and leaped and kicked Vlad sending him crashing right into a table and into some other assorted equipment, knocking Vlad unconscious.

"Raphael" said Master Splinter who managed to eventually recover from the fight, "I am glad you finally showed up."

"Yea, sorry about the whole Nightwatcher thing again" said Raphael his helmet was given to him by Danny who appeared in front of him.

"What the heck happen?" asked Michelangelo as he got up.

"Wow, looks like Raphael kicked Vlad's butt" replied Donatello as he also got up and notice Vlad unconscious.

"Well, it was really Master Splinter who soften up him for me" said Raphael.

"Thank you Raphael for those kind words" said Master Splinter, "come my sons. We should leave Amity Park."

"Don't worry" said Leonardo, "I think we can get the heck out of here."

"And since we're going to be back as a family again" said Master Splinter, he then turns to Raphael, "Raphael since your foolishness, I'm afraid I am going to have to ground you. But on one condition, if you go out, you will have to be with your brothers and only your brothers."

"Well, we should get April to take us back to New York" said Leonardo.

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder" said Danny as he and his two friends look at the four turtles and Master Splinter leaving the scene, "and I'm part ghost."


End file.
